moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seed
Seed is a 2018 American/Israeli horror anthology film. The film is themed around child birth and drama surrounding raising and having kids. Plot The framework is divided into two halves. The first half of the framework details a man investigating a burnt down abortion clinic, coming across clues that resemle aspects present in the following segments. The second half centers on a baby venturing through an empty hospital trying to find its mother, where it turns out the whole thing was representative of the man’s life leaving his body. Inner Turmoil Marian, a woman who's nine months into her pregnancy seeks to get an abortion after having a dream she deems to be an omen. Her husband Brad claims that she's merely afraid of raising a child, but reluctantly respects her wishes. On the way to the clinic, Marian's water breaks and Brad is forced to help her through an emergency delivery. Upon completion, they go to the hospital and discover the baby has an odd birthmark. The next day, Marian goes about taking care of her child, a boy named Malcolm, but is nearly killed in a fall. Similar events occur and she believes these events are connected to the baby. She takes another pregnancy test and discovers that she has another child who hasn't come out yet. Fearing for the worst, she goes to the clinic and has the baby killed. She is horrified to learn that not only was the baby one of two that was supposed to come out, but that said baby was meant to sedate the other child. She had been cursed by her husband, where her first born child would set out to kill her, and that she took a fertility drug that would create a counter agent, but her memory of that was wiped by Brad. With no means to stop Malcolm, she is knocked out and dragged into her kitchen, with her fate being left unknown. Arrived and Dead Dr. Locke is an abortionist who takes great pleasure in killing the unborn. He is laid off his job due to constantly turning down payment and the clinic he works for losing their property rights. Not happy with this, Locke decides to continue the business at his own house. After a few days, he is surprised to learn that he has been commissioned to kill an unwanted baby, already born. In spite of some reluctance, Locke goes through with the kill and is personally encouraged to expand his business model. A year passes. Locke discovers that he has no way to leave his house. He is soon greeted by multiple babies who demand to be cared for. Locke desperately tries to find a way out, but comes short. He sees a report on the news revealing that he died before he got laid off. Locke is now in hell. Progress Willow Racne is desperate to have a child. Her husband possesses a narrow urethra, preventing the transfer of sperm. Desperate, Willow signs up to take part in a test for a new fertility drug. Over the course of nine months, Willow finds her health slowly deteriorating, with her hair and teeth coming out, her fat diminishing, rapid coughing fits, nose bleeds, bloating and the development of various sores. Her husband is concerned, but not as much as he needs to be, and seems to be prepared for what seems to be a grim departure. Towards the ninth month, the husband disappears as the wife's belly has expanded to an immense size. The remainder of her body slowly decays away. Willow has surrendered all hope to be returned to normal and accepts her fate. With her body rotted away, her belly rips open and numerous spiders come out of the hollow husk. The husband visits the seller of the fertility drug, where he reveals that the drug contained a spider embryo, and that he has begun selling more. The husband agrees to not call the authorities after he is given a 50% cut of the profit for each drug sold. Go Away Caleb is a bratty child. His mother and father return with a new child in tow. Caleb is bothered by the baby, Rose, since she's getting more attention than him. He resorts to harming her (pinching her and ignoring her whilst she's on a changing table) but it only results in him getting in trouble with his parents. A few years later, Rose has grown and she attempts to play with Caleb, but he brushes her off and attempts to get rid of her, whilst inflicting more harm. But she always finds her way back home and brushes off what happened. Caleb attempts to avoid Rose, but she persists, to his annoyance. Caleb's parents leave Caleb and Rose with a babysitter. While the babysitter slacks off, Rose attempts to find Caleb, becoming more desperate by the minute, to Caleb's horror. He attempts to hide from her, but just as she gets the door open, the parents return with a new baby. Going into Caleb's room, it's completely empty and no reference to Caleb is shown. Production The genesis of the film stems from Frank Novice's early fears of raising a child. He had filmed four separate short films (one made during his teenaged years, one for a college thesis and the other being an edit of an old home movie) based on the topic. Following a collaboration with future co-director Feri Tiran on a short film, he recruited her to aid in this film. Tiran’s brother Avi Tiran joined as a producer. The film made its debut at the Toronto International Film Festival and was released to video on demand via Shudder. A theatrical release in the United States occured a month later, done via Neon as part of a three film contingency agreement through Avi. Reception The film has received mixed to favorable reviews from critics. Praise went toward the original concept behind the film, though the overall execution received mixed reactions. Another minor criticism was the fact that the segments' dialogue was delivered in the actors' native language, leading to inconsistency. Category:Films